starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Jacen Zarovich
A Senator in exile due to the Imperial takeover of his home planet of Anaxes during the Death Star III invasion of the galaxy that led to the falling of Coruscant Jacen Zarovich has lost a lot in life. An example of one of many within the ranks of citizens of Anaxes his father served in the Annaxes Home Fleet and retired from service. Jacen was destined the same path following his father in his footsteps at the age of 18. He’d serve beginning on a small patrol ship focusing more on pirates than the growing galactic conflict. It was when he turned 25 when the Clone Wars broke out. At that point he was captain aboard a capital ship and Palpatine declared all military fleets within the Republic apart of the Republic Navy. He worked side by side with clones commanded a Star Destroyer and for 3 years saw things that his father had never seen. Outright massacures by the Sepretist armies and then he saw for the first time that the Old Republic itself would step down to those levels when the order for a Base Delta Zero was ordered. He followed through with the order but it changed him forever. The Clone Wars seemed to end with a fizzile the news of the Jedi Order being declared traitors and the hulking figure of Darth Vader standing behind the now Emperor Palpatine began to get Jacen to question his own loyalties but he’d never express them At the first chance he’d request retirement and was granted at the age of 33 after 15 years of military service he returned home a disappointment to his father who saw his early retirement a disgrace as his father had been an Admiral. He’d quietly returned to a private life only appearing when making apperences with his father when necessary and had eventually found a wife the daughter of another Admiral the day they married his father had made a toast saying that Jacen had brought back honor to the family wipeing out the disgrace that he had brought into the family. That disgrace at the wedding had led to him breaking all ties with his father and he would not see his father again until the day that he would bury him. His father and mother would never meet there grandson and Jacen with encouragement from his wife took the call to arms in politics. Starting local by the time of the New Republic taking command of Annaxes he would be elevated to Senator over Annaxes which he would serve under Prime Minister Tilden and it would be while serving within the Senate where he would see the return of evil when the Death Star arrived on his homeworlds own doorstep. Though to the Imperials it was just a stopover the damage was enough. Anaxes had fallen and those loyal to the New Republic and very vocal about it had found themselves killed. His wife and son were two that became victims not for there outburst of Republic loyalty but as a means of sending a message to the now former Senator. It had been with Tilden there he would receive the holo and together they would watch the video where an Imperial Officer had made a game out of it obviously not part of Imperial Orders he would rape and beat his wife to the point her body could take no more and gave out. His son would be forced to watch tied up and upon his mother’s death he would die with a blaster to the head. The look in both his wife and son’s eyes would haunt him and Tilden did his best to offer comfort but he would step away from politics and try and find peace by retiring to Naboo where he had friends in Allyah who he served with in the Senate prior to her election as Queen of Naboo. He’d make occasional visits to see Allyah and was known to Rachel as Grandpa Jacen and he fell in love with the little girl seeing her as the granddaughter he had not had. He’d bring her gifts upon visiting though those visits had became far and few as he had considered something. Raith and him had not the best relationship immediately due to his link to Sienar but over time he has warmed up to him seeing how he is as a father. Category:CEO Raith Sienar Category:Kingdom of Naboo